


The Eldritch Colors of Our Yearning Hearts

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [9]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Eldritch, F/F, Flirting, Time Shenanigans, maybe? - Freeform, odin stop simping challenge, they are yearning for different things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: TBI + Tentacles
Relationships: Dr Carmilla (Dr. Carmilla)/Odin (The Bifrost Incident), theyre just flirting
Series: Mechtober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Eldritch Colors of Our Yearning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i know the time line doesnt line up but its okay, time shenanigans

Odin was not sure what she thought of.. What was it? Carmilla? Yes. She wast sure what she thought of this Doctor Carmilla, but she knew that she was hot. 

The way that the scientist had appeared on Asgard was as much of a mystery as the rest of her deal. There was precious little information on the Doctor, just that she was dangerous and smart as all Hel. Odin was very interested in Carmilla.

Odin had only been in the Asgardian government for a few years, and already the swirling squamous rainbows filled her mind when she tried to sleep. She knew what this was, she had grown up hearing horror stories of the people who the outer gods chose. She had always been confused at her peers' gasps of horror when the ways that Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth affected their chosen disciples. She wanted the power that the deities gave their children.

This is why she didn't flinch away when she saw the writhing tentacles of light and color in the corners of her vision. The outer gods’ interest in Odin went largely unnoticed, well, unnoticed by those who weren't watching for this specific thing. Which Carmilla was.

The good doctor had had to stand over enough bloody corpses of those she cared about for a thousand lifetimes, her Mechanization process wasn't working, and she _needed_ it to work. She couldn't be alone forever.

And so she sought out Odin.

Odin was doing paperwork in her small office in the capital building of Asgard, when there was a knock at her door. This wasn't unusual, there were visits to her office often, so she didn't even look up as she said, “The door is open.”

The door opened and Odin looked up to see the last person she would ever expect to be knocking on her door. The infamous Doctor Carmilla stood at the doorway leaning on a cane and smiling at Odin, “Hello. Ms. Odin, if i'm not mistaken?”

Odin’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, “Y-You aren't,” she cursed herself for how unsure she sounded and blushed at the Doctor’s slightly amused smirk. “Can I help you…?” she trailed off, hoping for the Doctor to fill in her name. 

“Carmilla. And yes.” Carmilla said, taking a few steps toward Odins desk while she said, “Have you heard of Azathoth, maybe Yo-” she was cut off by Odin standing up quickly and narrowing her eyes at Carmilla.

“Shut the door.”

Carmilla raised a curious eyebrow, but went to close the door without question, she turned around to see Odin squeezing the bridge of her nose. “ _What_ possessed you to walk into my _public_ office and ask about the,” even with the door closed she lowered her voice to a whisper, “outer gods?” 

She lowered herself back down into her chair and gestured for Carmilla to sit across from her desk. Carmilla, who had been mildly confused by Odin’s secrecy about the whole thing, did so, looking at Odin strangely until Odin spoke again. 

“What do you want to know about the outer gods, Carmilla?” Odin sighed, and she looked at the woman across from her. This was Odin's first time seeing the Doctor in person, and she had to say that Carmilla was really pretty. The way her hair fell around her face made Odin's irritation fall away and the dulcet tones of her voice- oh shit she should be paying attention to what Carmilla is saying right now shouldn't she?

“-erefor I need something to be touched by an outer god, and I know that you have a connection to them, can you help me?” Carmilla finished, her hands were folded on the desk and she was looking expectantly across the desk. 

Odin refocused on what Carmilla was saying and began to nod slightly, she might be able to do that. “Mhm, I can do that.”

Carmilla's face broke into a small smile of relief, “Lovely, what do I owe you?” 

Odin blushed at Carmilla's smile and rushed to say, “Oh don't worry about it, it's really okay,”

Carmilla laughed a little, “Are you sure?”

Odin nodded quickly and stood up, looking away to try to hide her smile, “Quite sure, I’ll go do that then hmm?” She got out from behind her desk and hurried to the door before she felt a hand on her arm. Her face heated up and she turned to look at Carmilla.

“Don't you want the objects I want touched by the outer gods?” Carmilla asked, looking at Odin with a mildly endeared look in her eye.

“Ah! Yes!” Odin cringed at herself but Carmilla just patted her shoulder and handed her a bag.

“I’ll be back here at midnight, goodbye, Odin.”

She nodded and smiled before hurrying out the door. As she walked out of the capitol building she ran a hand through her silver hair, she didn't actually _know_ how to do this? Was she insane? She couldn't just say yes to anything a pretty face asked for. She chewed on her lip as she walked through the darkening streets of Valhalla. She still had six hours left until midnight, but she had no idea how to do this.

The more she walked the more she found herself alone on the usually busy streets, and the more those swirls of rainbow filled the corners of her vision. In desperation she thought back to the incantation that children would dare each other to say, the fear of the outer gods bringing them the sort of amusement that adults frowned upon. She sent a quick prayer to Yog-sothoth and began to chant.

“ Y'AI 'NG'NGAH, YOG-SOTHOTH H'EE-L'-” And as she chanted there was a sudden flash of light to Odin’s right. She used her hand to shield her face while her eyes adjusted to the light. When she looked to the wall she laughed in relief. 

Odin looked at the swirling mosaic of color that had opened on the wall and she grinned, she had never seen such raw, cosmic, power before and she _loved it_. She reached into the bag that Carmilla had given her, not taking her eyes off of the glowing portal for a second. When she held the metal bone out to the portal the surface of the portal shifted and broke like water.

Three massive, squamous tentacles emerged from the shifting rainbow on the wall. Odin’s face broke into shock before warping into a wild grin. Yog-sototh had come to her, _it worked_. She held the metal out further and let it go as one of the tentacles grabbed it and pulled it behind the twisting surface of the portal. The other tentacles disappeared and Odin was once again in the silent light of the rainbow portal. There was a moment of sinking dread as the thought crossed her mind _maybe Yog-sothoth just took it_. 

But the tentacles emerged after a few moments, and threw the metal bone square at Odin’s chest. Odin caught it and hugged it to her chest in an attempt to keep it from falling to the ground. She looked up in awe at the tentacles that remained, writhing in the air, lit by the colorful light from the portal. They blessed her with their physical presence for a few more seconds before retracting back into the rainbow surface and closing the portal, sending a shockwave out that sent Odin sprawling backwards.

Odin looked up from where she had fallen at the wall that now looked as normal as it had when she arrived. She looked over herself for any injuries and when she found none she stood up and brushed the dust from herself. She took a moment to gaze at the bone, the metal was now swirling with rainbow, she blinked and put it back in the bag. She needed to get back to the office now, didn't she.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day! sorry if this wasnt coherent


End file.
